


What Petyr Doesn't Know

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Petyr Baelish knows many things...but there's something going on between his wife and the King in the North that he doesn't know.





	

 

Petyr Baelish was one of the cleverest men in the Seven Kingdoms. He was exceedingly clever. There were some who would argue he was also the most ambitious and ruthless man in the Seven Kingdoms. He was intelligent and cunning. He was sly and devious as well. He was proud of it. And he knew everything…about everyone. It was something he was very proud of…knowing everyone’s secrets. Knowing what all the players and pawns were doing and thinking was something he excelled at. Varys was his only rival in knowing things and Varys was fortunately far, far away now.

  
And now, Petyr finally had something he had wanted for a very long time, his perfect Tully girl as his wife. It was not the original Tully girl he sought and it was not the poor substitute he’d had briefly in that girl’s sister. No, it was her daughter, the lovely Sansa Stark. She looked nothing like a Stark for which Petyr was glad. He didn’t want a Stark girl. He wanted a beautiful Tully girl with red hair and blue eyes.

He had arrived with his army when she and her bastard half-brother had needed it most. Sansa was a smart girl. She knew he never gave things for free. So, despite the protests of the Bastard King of the North, she agreed to marry him. It was all going to work out just as he had planned for so long. Of course, now he’d have to find a way to get rid of the bastard but he was a patient man. He’d waited this long for his Tully girl. He could wait a bit longer to have her named Queen of the North and then on to the main prize…the Iron Throne.

  
But there are some things that Petyr doesn’t know. Even the cleverest among us don’t know everything after all. For instance, he doesn’t know how Sansa had cried the night before they were to wed or that she turned to her half-brother for comfort in her distress. She would not go back on her word. They needed the support of the Vale too much for that. But she cried so prettily in Jon’s arms that night that he could not help but whisper sweet nothings in her ear to calm her and then soon he was holding her face in his hands.

Petyr doesn’t know that Sansa had kissed him rather impulsively at that point or that he had kissed her back. Their tongues meeting like swords clashing, their moans swallowed by each other and their lips turning dark crimson with the force of their kisses. Of course, they were siblings…half-siblings anyway…and they soon parted with shame from their passionate embrace and Sansa had wed Petyr the next day.

  
What else does Petyr not know? He doesn’t know how cold his affections leave Sansa. He was a brothel keeper but he had little interest in sexual satisfaction. How could his whores compare to his perfect Tully girl? He found more satisfaction learning the dirty secrets of others than making dirty secrets of his own. Like one dirty secret he discovered and shared. Jon Snow was not the great dishonor of the honorable Eddard Stark. He was the son of Eddard’s sister, Lyanna, with Rhaegar Targaryen. He was disappointed when the Northern Lords stood by their king despite this news. But he wasn’t worried, it was only a matter of time before he got rid of the bastard usurper and gave that crown to Sansa.

  
But to get back to where we were…his lovemaking left Sansa unsatisfied, not that she expected it to be any different than that. But the news that Jon was not her brother but her cousin didn’t turn her against him as Petyr had expected. In fact, the news changed the guilty feelings over the desire the pair felt for one another to feelings of a far more acceptable desire, a desire that was soon acted upon.

Petyr was called away from Winterfell for a fortnight and what Petyr doesn’t know and none of his little spies were able to tell him because they didn’t know was that Jon and Sansa consummated their love and desire for one another under the heart tree in the godswood one afternoon while he was away. And Jon did things to Sansa that Petyr never did and made Sansa feel things that Petyr never did either.

  
Even when Petyr returned to Winterfell, his perfect Tully girl was very careful. She began drinking moon tea after Petyr claimed his rights but she didn’t drink any when it was Jon that came to claim her instead. And Petyr doesn’t know that his wife is being claimed quite often by her cousin. In the godswood, occasionally in her chambers, a favorite hidden alcove, in the woods on a ride one afternoon, in the stables once after a ride, in the kitchens late one night, in the castle of a nearby bannerman several times when they both went to visit…all of these places his wife has been claimed by her cousin who was her lover.

But most often it was the king’s chambers where she would be found moaning as he tasted her cunt, screaming when she rode his cock or crying in ecstasy when he fucked her from behind. It was in the king’s chambers where his wife would be held by her cousin king as he made love to her long and lovingly several nights a week. He couldn’t get enough of Petyr’s perfect Tully girl. Petyr had no idea that the king would work her to half a dozen peaks before seeking his own and only then because she would claim she was too tender to endure anymore. His sheets smelled of Petyr’s wife. Her sheets smelled mostly of herself but sometimes of the king and rarely of Petyr. Petyr’s sheets smelled like sheets. He had them changed every day. He was rather fastidious about it.

  
Petyr still knows many things. He knew that the king had went to treat with the Dragon Queen and the meeting had not gone well. It wasn’t a disaster but it hadn’t gone as hoped either. Petyr saw plenty of opportunity there. He loved to cause chaos after all and perhaps Daenerys would see her bastard nephew as a threat to be dealt with swiftly. His wife had been quite moody and sad while her cousin was away but Petyr doesn’t know why. He was certain she would miss him as he went to his own meeting with the queen and he left his wife behind once more at Winterfell. Unfortunately, his own meeting with the Dragon Queen didn’t go as hoped. That wretched Varys was there along with another player who had no love for Petyr, Tyrion Lannister.

  
While Petyr is gone, the secret lovers grow bolder. They no longer seem concerned about keeping Petyr’s spies in the dark. Their moans and grunts can be heard in the mornings and the afternoons as well as late at night in the king’s chambers. Once the king even orders all lords, advisors, guards and servants from the great hall quite suddenly except his fair cousin. Any one listening at the door would know that something besides food was being devoured at the high table soon after everyone else departed.

  
When Petyr finally returns from his unsuccessful mission, he is surprised to find his wife newly with child. No more than three moons gone according to the maester. Petyr tries to remember the last time he had lain with his wife. It seems rather longer than that. The king seems so pleased with his expectant cousin and showers her with affection and presents and any little treat he thinks might please her. Of course, their child will be the king’s heir Petyr knows since the king has not selected a bride of his own. Petyr is pleased. This will make his hold on the North through Sansa that much more secure once this child is born and the king is finally removed.

  
Petyr still does not know what his wife has been doing these many moons now with her cousin the Bastard King when one of his loyal spies finally tells him. He cannot credit the wench’s tale at first and thinks perhaps she is trying to create some chaos of her own…the audacity! But that night he decides to go claim his marital rights…she is only three months gone after all…but his wife is not in her chambers. He hesitates to seek her out but finds his feet leading him towards the king’s chambers of their own accord.

The guard stops him and says that the king is not to be disturbed tonight but just then a very familiar voice can be heard calling out, “Yes, Jon! Yes…like that, my love!” It is certainly the voice of his perfect Tully girl and the guard’s embarrassed but smug grin leaves Petyr in no doubt that he is a cuckold.

  
Petyr is in a rage but he keeps it to himself. A clever man like him knows how to keep his control, knows what risks to run and which are better left for another time. He is no Stark with a short temper. He strolls back to his own chambers deciding how he will act to rid himself of the bastard once and for all. He considers whether or not he still wants his Tully girl. She certainly isn’t perfect but he can claim her babe as his and secure the North before he decides what to do with her.

He lays in his bed with his plots and schemes for company as he falls into an uneasy slumber. But the final thing that Petyr doesn’t know is that the loyal guardsman told his king of Lord Baelish’s visit and what he may have heard and that the king has decided that he no longer cares very much about Petyr’s support or the Knights of the Vale now that he and his aunt have finally reached an agreement.

So, when Petyr awakes the next morning to find the king standing in his room with his sword drawn, Petyr doesn’t know what to think...until it is too late.


End file.
